This invention relates to a floating container for distributing marine animal matter commonly known as xe2x80x9cchumxe2x80x9d for the purpose of attracting fish, with this container serving the additional purpose of functioning as a bobber.
The use of chum to attract fish to an area where fishermen have baited their hooks is well known. xe2x80x9cChumxe2x80x9d is a term typically used to define various marine animal parts which are placed in fresh or salt water for the purpose of attracting fish. Chumming techniques are often used in fresh water when fishing for catfish or bream, and in salt water when endeavoring to catch a wide variety of fish as well as sharks.
Some fishermen have employed weighted bags or baskets containing chum, which are suspended in the vicinity of the fishing area. A disadvantage inherent in this procedure is that water currents may carry the less weighty baited rigs to other areas remote from the chum, thus lessening the attractive effect of the chum bag or basket. Also, the use of separate relatively large bags or baskets by individual recreational fishermen is inconvenient and uneconomical.
Several patents on chum dispensing devices of a different type have been issued, such as the Steinberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,718 entitled xe2x80x9cCHUM-DISPENSING UNIT FOR FISHERMEN.xe2x80x9d This device was designed to enable an angler to manipulate a plunger provided in the device in order to convey small portions of chum as a lure to fish. However, the Steinberg device is relatively complex, involving a number of components requiring careful attention on the part of the fisherman.
The Merton U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,907 entitled xe2x80x9cFISH CHUM DISPERSERxe2x80x9d issued in 1958, the same year as the Steinberg patent, with the Merton device involving a part 12 adapted to contain a mixture of fish food or chum intended to disintegrate when water passes through the holes in the body 10. A spherically shaped float in the Merton device not only provides floatation, but also produces a plunking sound by striking the closure member 21 when the line is jerked, with this, according to this patentee, serving to attract fish.
The Alspaugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,471 entitled xe2x80x9cFLOATING ANTI-FOULING SINKER AND CHUM DISPENSERxe2x80x9d reveals a component in the configuration of a vertically elongated tubular body utilizing a weight W that is removable if the device is to be used as a chum dispenser.
The Ray U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,591 entitled xe2x80x9cCHUM DISPENSING ATTACHMENT FOR FISHING RIGSxe2x80x9d teaches a pair of half sections hinged together and able to be closed around either a float for top fishing, or a sinker for bottom fishing, with spaced perforations 16 being provided so that chum can readily dissipate from the device while preventing air bubbles from remaining inside the device. This device is obviously too complex to be marketed economically.
Pendleton U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,617 is entitled xe2x80x9cCHUM BUOYxe2x80x9d and illustrates a chum distributor 14 located on the lower surface of the body, with an access door 12 being provided at the top. A weight 40 is utilized to cause the chum distributor to remain properly oriented in the water, so that the flag 32 will stay in a visible position. This device is obviously not to be affixed to a fishing line.
The Lancieri U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,921 entitled xe2x80x9cCHUM BOBBER FISHING LURExe2x80x9d is intended for use on a fishing line, with this patentee setting forth a sizable number of drawing figures in order to illustrate the various aspects of his complex device. This device involves an outer casing 52, with an inner casing 55 mounted for slidable movement within the outer casing, and with a spring 56 serving to regulate the relative movement of the casing members. A rubber band is utilized for covering the fill hole for the device.
All of these prior art devices are far more complex and obviously more expensive than the present invention, which on the one hand is a highly effective device, but on the other hand is of simple construction, requiring no complex moving parts and designed to be marketed quite inexpensively.
The present invention improves over the above-described devices of the prior art by providing a chum holder/dispenser and bobber which attaches directly to a baited fishing rig, so that regardless of the water current situation in a given locality, the chum device will always remain with the fishing rig for maximum efficiency of operation.
A chum dispenser and bobber for use in surface fishing in accordance with this invention comprises a containment member preferably in the form of a generally hemispherically shaped member, and a brightly colored closure member secured to the hemispherically shaped member so as to create a lightweight hollow body suitable for containing chum. A disk-shaped floatation member is disposed in the interior of the hollow body adjacent the closure member, to assure the bobber floating correctly, even when it is filled with chum. The generally hemispherically shaped containment member contains a chum distribution location, with the distribution location comprising at least one hole through which chum can be inserted, and thereafter distributed. A wire extends along the approximate centerline of the hemispherically shaped member and the closure member, with the wire protruding for a slight distance below the hemispherically shaped member to form a novel line attachment means. A closure member is rotatably mounted on the wire and disposed adjacent the chum distribution hole, with the closure member movable between a position blocking the hole, and positions in which the hole is only partially blocked or entirely open. As a result, the dispenser enables chum to be distributed at a rate determined by the positioning of the closure member.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a combination bobber and chum distribution device that is highly effective yet non-complex and able to be manufactured inexpensively.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chum distribution device that is easily refilled with chum on an as-needed basis, resulting in a quick turnaround time between uses.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bobber having an interior portion in which an inexpensive floatation device is provided, which floatation device provides sufficient floatation to keep the bobber within sight of the fisherman whether or not the chum supply has been depleted, but yet permits the bobber to be pulled beneath the surface of the water when a fish has been hooked.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide a bobber involving a generally hemispherically shaped member, and a closure member secured to the hemispherically shaped member so as to create a lightweight hollow body suitable for containing chum, with a wire extending through the approximate center of the hemispherically shaped member and closure member and protruding for a slight distance beyond the hemispherically shaped member to form a highly advantageous, novel line attachment means.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bobber involving a generally hemispherically shaped member containing a chum distribution location, with this distribution location comprising at least one hole through which chum can be readily inserted and thereafter distributed, and a rotatable member disposed on the hemispherically shaped member and movable between positions in which the hole is blocked, partially open or fully open.
A yet further object of our invention is to provide a bobber having portions held together by a length of wire, with a lower portion of the wire forming an integral line attachment means providing ready adjustability of the length of line extending downwardly from the bobber to the hook.
A yet still further object of this invention is to provide a bobber involving a generally hemispherically shaped member serving with a closure member to define a lightweight hollow body suitable for containing chum, the hemispherically shaped member containing a chum distribution location from which chum can be readily inserted and thereafter distributed, and line attachment means placed with respect to the chum distribution location so as to permit the bobber to be installed at a selected location on a fishline and cast by the fisherman without any tendency for chum to be lost from the chum distribution location during the casting effort.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be more apparent as the description proceeds.